


New Americana

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Suicide, sad sad saaaaadnesssss im suffering bye, this is so shit i wrote it in like 10 minutes please dropkick me, this started off happy i stg IM ACTUALL FUCKING TRASH?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo hmu on tumblr - periodicallybleeding - if u want to yell at me for this</p></blockquote>





	New Americana

“hello?”

 

“so i was thinking…”

 

“hm?”

 

“if i jumped right now, right fucking here, would it be hard enough to kill me?”

 

“tyler.”

 

“yeah?”

 

“where are you?”

 

“i don’t know, actually.”

 

“have you been drinking again?”

 

“of course, josh.”

 

“tyler tell me where you are.”

  
  


these phonecalls were a regular occurance, tyler never really was sure how he ended up in some places. he just kindof….drifted through life, not really knowing where he was going but sure as fuck knowing what the outcome was going to be. thankfully, josh was always there to talk him down.

  
  


\-----

 

“it’s a bad habit, you should stop.” josh scolded, tyler simply shot him a grin and took another drag.

 

“hm, bad habit, that’s funny.”

 

“how?” josh narrowed his eyes, tyler shrugged, waving his cigarette around as he started again;

 

“it’s a natural instinct to be self destructive. i mean- the thought of having no control over when we die is scary to us, so we do everything we can to slowly kill ourselves and pass it off as a ‘bad habit’, we’re fucking lying to ourselves.”

 

josh never really knew how to respond, because tyler was always right, much to his concern.

 

\-------

 

“get your ass out of bed, we’re going on a roadtrip motherfucker.”

 

“tyler.” josh sighed, rubbing his eyes as he rolled over to see tyler perched beside him, cigarette in one hand and a small bag in the other.

 

“you can’t smoke in my room, dude.” josh tried to swat the cigarette out of tyler’s hand only for tyler to jerk back with a cackle, hopping off the bed and prancing over to his closet.

 

“c’mon, what shit are you bringing?”

 

“we have finals tomorrow.” josh deadpanned, tyler simply shot him a grin before starting to pack his clothes into the bag he brought.

 

“i know, that’s why we’re leaving.”

 

\-------

  
  
  
  
  
  


“this is what i fucking live for.” tyler sighed dreamily, snatching the bottle of vodka out of josh’s hand before taking a swig. 

 

“we’re so fucked.” josh groaned, “the school’s gonna call up our parents, fuck, we didn’t even tell them we were leaving.”

 

“and?” tyler rolled his eyes, throwing the bottle back to josh who took a tiny sip, clearly hesitant, “they’ll forgive us when we’re looking down at them from the stage, bright lights fucking blinding us and the crowd screaming our name, picture it.” he made a square shape with his fingers, looking through the gap as if it were a camera. 

 

josh simply smiled, the image flowing through his mind and honestly, he couldn’t fucking wait.

  
  


\------------

  
  


“josh?”

 

“mhm?” 

 

“the bleeding won’t stop.”

 

\-----------

 

josh has never ran so fast in his life.

 

\--------

 

he burst in the door, tyler’s family wasn’t home.

 

he heard the faint sound of crying from upstairs.

 

\-------

 

he pounded on the bathroom door, eventually breaking through with sheer force. 

 

tyler was curled up in the corner of the shower.

 

the bleeding wasn’t stopping.

 

\--------

 

“tyler no no no.” josh pried the shower door open and fell in, scooping tyler up in his arms. tyler’s eyes were drooping, blood smeared across the tiled walls.

 

“i didn’t think i could do it, shit.” tyler slurred, letting out a weak laugh.

 

“why the fuck did you do this?!” josh shook him a little, jolting him awake again.

 

“we’re all fucked anyways.” tyler sneered, latching a bloodied hand onto josh’s face, “what’s the point?”

 

\----------

 

josh called the ambulance.

 

\-----------

  
  
  


“we’re all so fucked in the head, we are.” josh said breathlessly, grabbing tyler’s shoulders and blinking the water droplets out of his eyes, “but we’re gonna get through this, we’re gonna make it. god, we’re gonna make it. we’ll be okay, maybe not now, maybe not a week from now, but someday we’ll be o fucking kay.” tears were streaming down his face as he looked into tyler’s hooded eyes.

 

tyler swallowed hard and nodded, tears brimming his vacant eyes as he looked at josh in a contradictory mixture of uncertainty and motivation.

 

\-------

  
  


a couple years later, josh watched on as the crowd erupted in cheers. he smiled brightly, throwing his drumstick out into the sea of people for them to catch. 

 

but something was missing.

  
  


\---------

 

josh sat down on the cold gravel, flowers in hand. he looked up to the sky briefly before back at the headstone, seeing the weakly engraved ‘tyler joseph’ scrawled across it.

 

he swallowed hard, his voice barely a whisper.

 

“we made it, tyler.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yo hmu on tumblr - periodicallybleeding - if u want to yell at me for this


End file.
